ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Entropy
Entropy was an agent in the Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species division of the Department of Floaters, prior to his death in the 2008 Macrovirus Epidemic. Agent Profile Appearance Entropy was a human male in his late twenties. He had average, unremarkable facial features, close-cropped brown hair and brown eyes, and could usually be found wearing a long black cape. Unfortunately, because Entropy was also very short (5'5"), and the cape was somewhat longer, this led to him tripping over the hem from time to time, usually when turning quickly. Personality Entropy was an aspiring mad scientist, combining a controlling, anal-retentive nature with bouts of deranged laughter. He was rather disdainful to others and regularly addressed those he talked to as fools. He was prone to being consumed by grand projects: a long-term research goal of his was an attempt to create a weaponised version of scumble from the Discworld continuum, which never came to fruition, but did result in a useful by-product in the form of Bleeprum, which was accidentally created when an exploding jug of scumble caused some powdered Bleeprin to fall into a pitcher of rum. Entropy's compulsive nature was a constant source of annoyance to his partner, Logan, who is much more impulsive; however, the annoyance was mutual. Despite this, a degree of camaraderie did grow between Entropy and Logan. He was next-to-useless with conventional weaponry, using a crossbow only as a last resort when all explosives failed, or else relying on Logan to do the actual Sue-killing. Entropy had aspirations for world domination, a potentially dangerous trait in a PPC agent; however, his tendency to get side-tracked by projects, his less-than-charismatic personality, and his lack of physical strength or weapons prowess meant that the DIA had no serious cause to worry. Agent History Entropy was a chemist prior to joining the PPC, but his pyromaniac tendencies meant that finding civilian deployment was rather difficult. He was recruited in 2002 HST into the DMS, although details of his first partner are unavailable. It is known that for some time prior to 2005 HST he had not had a permanent partner, going through a long line of temporary partners, until being partnered with Logan in February 2005. Logan's flaky nature turned out to be an adequate foil for Entropy's controlling tendencies, and the Marquis de Sod made the partnership permanent. Logan and Entropy completed an unspecified number of missions for the DMS during 2005 (one of these missions, "The Love Story of Boromir and Listala," can be found in the ESAS archives). At some point during 2005, he and Entropy came to the attention of the Strangler Fig, and were transferred to ESAS in late 2005, completing at least one mission before their first chronicled ESAS mission ("The Scourge of the Scarlet Maiden"). During February 2006, Entropy was confined to Medical following yet another accident in his weaponised scumble project, and missed out on the Les Misérables Songfic Crisis. Also in 2006, he created an aerosolized version of Anti-Lustin to be used in the treatment of Sueicosis. Agent Entropy was one of the victims of the macrovirii in the 2008 Macrovirus Epidemic, when the macrovirii broke through the door of RC 8.3145. Logan was not in the RC at the time, as he was sparring with Agent Kern in the ESAS Training Room. Although Entropy was first only declared missing, once the Epidemic and subsequent Invasion were completed, Entropy's body was discovered by Logan in RC 8.3145. Timeline * 2002 HST: Recruited to the PPC, DMS. * February 2005: Partnered with Agent Logan. * Mid 2005: Logan and Entropy take on "The Love Story of Boromir and Listala" (Lord of the Rings). * October 2005: Transferred to ESAS. * February 2006: Entropy is confined to Medical after an accident with a Bleeprum/scumble mixture and misses out on the Les Misérables Songfic Crisis. * April 2006: Credited with the invention of an aerosol version of Anti-Lustin in this announcement from Medical. * September 2006: "The Scourge of the Scarlet Maiden" (Lord of the Rings). * March 2008: Killed by macroviruses in the Macrovirus Epidemic. Mission Reports Home: Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species Partnered with Logan * "The Love Story of Boromir and Listala" (Lord of the Rings) * "The Scourge of the Scarlet Maiden" (Lord of the Rings) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species Category:Deceased Agents